Kau sedang Apa, Ranmaru?
by AmarisMayRay
Summary: Ranmaru ingin tinggal dengan Itsuki. Kenapa ya? RanItsu pairing. RnR please OwO)


Di ujung Jepang yaitu kota Hokkaido yang dipimpin _daimyo_ imut dimana setiap _doujinshi_ selalu membuat dia menjadi karakter idol, sedang musim panen. Para petani di daerah sana berharap sembako naik. Katanya buat persiapan hari raya yang datangnya 9 bulan lagi. Kalo bisa, naikinnya 15 kali lipat dari harga semula. Dijamin sampai Oda Nobunaga bakal demo di depan rumah Itsuki sambil teriak, "NAIKKAN BERAT BERAS!"

Sedangkan di Owari, salah satu anak buah Nobunaga yang merupakan bocah lagi beranteman sama (lagi-lagi) Akechi Mitsuhide. Karena ini perkelahian sudah yang ke-100 kalinya dalam hidup Ranmaru, terpaksalah dia minggat dari daerah sana secara diam-diam. Ranmaru berkelana langsung menuju rumah kawan satu nasib (sama-sama cebol), yaitu Itsuki.

Sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan saat mereka berdua akan diceritakan disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau sedang Apa, Ranmaru?**

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara anime hanya milik Production I.G. dan games milik CAPCOM.

Warning! GaJe, bisa OOC, untuk membaca ini, silakan main lompat tali sebanyak 1 juta putaran ato menyelam lebih dari 30 hari demi latihan tarik nafas kuat. Alasannya biar saat ngakak ga asma /pede amat

.

.

.

"Itsuki-_chan_!" seru prajurit Itsuki sambil membawa cangkul. Saat itu Itsuki tengah duduk santai di atap _igloo_, rumah buatannya yang dibuat dari palunya yang kurang kerjaan dan hidup, alias membawa rumah _igloo_ itu terbang dari Alaska.

"Ada apa sih? Ganggu orang aja," Itsuki yang baru memasuki tahap remaja itu marah-marah karena waktu santainya diganggu. Mungkin lagi masa haid-nya.

"Itu, ada bocah yang mengaku sebagai teman Itsuki-_chan_ kesini," kata prajuritnya lemas karena belum dikasi makan Itsuki seminggu yang lalu. Pasokan beras mereka memang melimpah saat itu, tapi kembali pada masa remaja Itsuki yang baru muda. Memang ga ada hubungannya.

Itsuki cuma diem mangap. Mangap untuk sepersekian jam. Memang kelamaan, karena jam author lagi eror abis diketekin Shigen. Author nangis gaje meratapi, kenapa harus bapak-bapak yang udah telat jadi calon tuyul yang ketekin. Hidup ini kejam pemirsah! Kejaaaammmm! KEJAAAAAAMMMMMMM! _Btw_ histerisnya ala salah satu _episode _Spongebob saat dikejar ikan yang pengen coklat.

_Back to topic!_

"Itsuki-_chan_~?" tegur prajuritnya yang udah berjamur kelamaan berdiri.

"Iya~?"

"Ada yang baru nih!"

"Apa?"

"Palu Itsuki_-chan _kini ada ekstra kolornya loh!"

"Baru aja aku lempar paluku ke Alaska lagi!" bilang Itsuki frustasi.

"Maafin aku..." prajuritnya langsung minta ampun.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau! Titik!"

"Yang~ Maafin aku~!" mohon prajuritnya melas ngikutin gaya iklan kartu _provider_. Seketika, ada anak panah melesat ke belakang kepala prajuritnya dan mengakibatkan pendarahan anemia tingkat dewa dari prajuritnya. Memang saking ga jelasnya author, anemia yang artinya 'kekurangan sel darah merah' malah justru dijadikan nama penyakit baru entah kapan rilisnya.

"Argh kalian ngapain sih? Aku jadi jamuran nih!" protes Ranmaru sambil menunjuk dagunya yang jenggotan bekutuan. Ihh... jijay~

Kabar gembira untuk kita semua, soal Ranmaru jenggotan, cuma karangan author kok. Ranmaru masih belum jenggotan! Mana tepuk tangannya?

.

.

Aduh lama-lama author bakalan diprotes para readers karena ngarang bebas nih.

.

.

"Kau yang kenapa tiba-tiba kesini," kata Itsuki sewot lalu main perosotan dengan _igloo_nya. "Mau melamar aku ya?"

"Iya. Maukah kau- bu-bukan Itsuki!" muka Ranmaru langsung merah kayak tomat basi. Sempat-sempatnya Ranmaru memegang kedua tangan Itsuki yang tengah asyik ingin naik _igloo _lagi. Sayang dilepas sebelum sempat diabadikan dalam kamera author.

"Jadi apa dong? Hihi~" tanya Itsuki dengan nada sok polos, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang berlubang gegara dibor prajuritnya sewaktu nyari emas di gua hantu malah nyasar ke dalam mulut Itsuki. Sudah tahu kan kenapa? Ya, gigi Itsuki berkilau bagaikan emas saking jarang disikat.

"Silau men~!" Ranmaru menutup kedua matanya sekejap karena matanya hampir meleleh akibat sinar radiasi dari gigi yang menyilaukan tersebut. Itsuki menutup mulutnya.

"Ranmaru! Aku serius nih!" Itsuki kini jadi temperamental, atau mungkin gangguan mental. Dia mulai salto depan di tempat karena eror sebab otaknya belum dikasi pelumas sama author.

"Pemain sirkus ya?" tebak Ranmaru polos. Saking polosnya, dia ga tau mana yang pemain sirkus mana yang otaknya putus.

"Bukan! Aku lagi senang banget!" kata Itsuki makin eror entah apa. Ranmaru bergidik hebat.

"Hah!? Itsuki senang kenapa?" Ranmaru sudah mempersiapkan anak panah tidurnya. Jadi jika Itsuki jadi gila dan mengganas sampai menularkan penyakitnya layaknya rabies, Ranmaru langsung bawa dia ke rumah sakit jiwa sebelum hal itu terjadi.

"Paluku!"

"...'Paluku'?"

Hantaman keras menabrak belakang kepala Ranmaru, hingga Ranmaru memeluk sebuah pohon tidak jauh dari sana dengan mesranya. Saking lengketnya, lima jam kemudian baru deh lepas. Beneran kok, author udah liat jam dinding tetangga dengan cara intip kayak mau nyolong kolor.

Itsuki bukannya nolong Ranmaru yang udah nangis bombay, malah menyambut palunya yang berputar balik seperti bumerang setelah mencium (baca:menghantam) Ranmaru dengan sadis.

"Palu~ Aku senang kau kembali!" Itsuki nangis. Palunya yang tidak bisa bicara itu cuma diem. Untuk sekarang, author cuma bisa bilang, "Itsuki, gak malu dikira readers bego?"

Ranmaru cemburu dengan si palu, dan memeluk pohon dengan mesranya kembali. Dia cium-cium, dipeluk-peluk, sampai dielus-elus. Stress ni anak.

Efek cemburu itu besar, melebihi wabah flu burung yang marak menjangkiti masyarakat Indonesia pada tahun entah kapan karena otak author lagi eror. Masa' efek cemburu disamain dengan virus?

"Itsuki!" panggil Ranmaru setelah memuaskan hasrat cemburunya pada pohon yang mengejang lalu mengering gegara dipeluk Ranmaru, padahal tanpa dosa si pohon terhadap Ranmaru. _Poor_ pohon.

"Apa?" Itsuki masih keenakan memeluk palunya.

"Aku boleh tinggal di tempatmu gak?" mohon Ranmaru. "Pliss! Plissss! Aku datang ke tempatmu demi ingin tempat tidur, bukan nyolong kolor prajuritmu kok."

"Nanti papamu nyari, aku jadi susah!" tolak Itsuki.

"Aku udah boboin papa kok," jawab Ranmaru mantap.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Aku bius papa biar bobok selamanya," terang Ranmaru polos. Hening sesaat. Author sampai nyempet mandi, bakar kepiting (ngaco), rebus cicak (ini makin ngaco), dan tidur ngorok-ngorok bareng Ieyasu sampe geser Ieyasu jatuh dari ranjang lalu dia selingkuhan sama Tadakatsu. Oke author saking gila sampai ngasi kalimat ngaco mulu. Thor, kapan kau insaf?

"Boleh tidak?" tanya Ranmaru memecah kaca- ralat, keheningan ketika dengungan lagu 'Mengheningkan Cipta' baru saja dimulai.

"B-"

"Iya?" Ranmaru udah ngarep bakal kejatuhan durian nindih kepalanya padahal Itsuki belum juga melancarkan satu kata pun. Setahu author, bukannya durian berduri ya? Duri kan bisa menggores kulit. Pasti sakit kan? Kenapa rejeki nomplok diistilahkan 'kejatuhan durian'? Ini kenapa author jadi sewot ngebahas durian? Kepanjangan paragraf ya? Eh ini kok gak berhenti-berhenti? Loh author kapan berhentinya ya? Ya sudahlah.

"Baiklah," ucap Itsuki akhirnya memperbolehkan setelah meng-_deathglare _author dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin pemirsah~ Yang jadi author cuma bisa kecipak-kecipuk dalam kolam lumpur penuh aura suram ala Mitsunari.

Kita bisa lihat monyet lepas salto di tempat dengan nistanya sekarang. Dia melakukan _push up, swing up_, kayang, lalu ngedugem. Masa kanak-kanak sepertinya memang labil. Ranmaru mengandaikan ia akan keenakan boboan di atas jerami saat ini dengan melakukan semua itu.

Sedangkan Itsuki? Dia sudah punya rencana mau menempati Ranmaru dimana...

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh naas. Lain imajinasi lain kenyataan, Ranmaru harus tidur di gundukan gunung beras hasil panen rakyat jelata yang salah numpukin berasnya di atas jerami. Beda dengan Itsuki yang sudah menyiapkan kasurnya sendiri hingga ia membayangkan betapa enaknya menjadi posisinya sekarang ini. Ranjang besar berukuran _king size_ bro! Bayangin aja sendiri gimana para rakyat jelata mendapatkannya.

"Itsuki jahat!" rengek Ranmaru yang mewek dengan mata terpejam dalam posisi udang kepanasan (tau kan udang kepanasan itu gimana?). Dia mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke atas, dibelokkannya ke wajahnya, eh nyungsep ke salah satu lubang hidungnya. Lalu turun ke bawah dengan jejak berupa emas kecil, diturunkan, dan masuk ke mulut.

Ya. Mulut.

Gimana rasanya? Tanyakan pada Ranmaru sajalah. Yang author tau pasti rasanya asam, sebab kata guru biologi author juga bilangnya mereka mengandung anomia.

Segeralah author menyensor kedua lubang hidung Ranmaru yang tiba-tiba berbusa. Mungkin karena baru sadar apa yang dimakannya.

"Huaa ini efek kelaparan jadinya makan sembarang nih," gerutu Ranmaru yang menggigil kedinginan, masih berbaring di atas gundukan beras dan jerami. "Besok aku berburu saja, lalu bakar dan makan sendiri tanpa bagi-bagi orang."

Sisi pelit Ranmaru jadi muncul hanya karena Itsuki.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu jahat pada Ranmaru," ucap Itsuki. Dia terjaga dari tidurnya habis bermimpi Ranmaru gegulingan dalam api menghindari peluru Nobunaga kemudian disabit Oichi dan dicekik dengan _dark hand_ adik tuannya sendiri lalu dihempas-hempas terus dirobek-robek dan author merasa makin lama jika mendeskripsikan mimpinya bisa membuat radang otak saking menyeramkannya mimpi Itsuki.

Sebenarnya itsuki memang tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Ranmaru. Cieee yang cintanya pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba adu domba adu domba~

Itsuki merasa semakin khawatir setelah sukses mendaratkan palunya tepat ke kepala author yang masih ngetik, menimbulkan benjolan besar di kepala author. Ia berdiri dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri kamar Ranmaru sambil membawa boneka berwajah Date Masamune. Cinta Ranmaru dikalahkan oleh sang _Dokuganryuu_ itu suatu penghinaan~

"Ranmaru? Kau disana kan?" Itsuki mendengar suara sesuatu telah dikunyah oleh Ranmaru. Segeralah Itsuki menengoki wajah Ranmaru horor dan mendapati Ranmaru tidur dengan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan beras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iya. Makan beras. Dalam mulut Ranmaru penuh hancuran biji-biji beras kuning nan berkutu selagi keenakan masuk ke alam mimpi tingkat tujuh.

Itsuki tertawa sangar karena ngeri. Dia keluar. Dia masuk. Dia membawa sesuatu dalam kedua tangannya. Dan itu...

**BUAKHHH! BRAAKK! DUUMMM!**

...adalah palunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ranmaru-_kun_! Aku tadi mencarimu kemana-mana dan-KYAAAA!" Nouhime menjerit mendapati wajah Ranmaru bengkak seperti dirubung ratusan duri lebah. Ya. Nouhime mendatangi gubuk Itsuki untuk menjemput Ranmaru-nya(?).

Sementara itu, Itsuki pundung dari bilik tembok sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas kecil, mendesah. Terus menerus. Sampai Nouhime melihat kuntilanak ikut mojok bareng Itsuki. Ingin sekali Nouhime menegur jika saja dia tidak lihat kuntilanak itu.

Sedangkan Ranmaru, dia langsung tertawa nyengir di depan Nouhime bahagia karena mamanya menjemput. Tampaklah bukan hanya wajahnya yang merah nan bengkak yang pokoknya sangat kacau, namun dari gigi susunya yang hilang; ada kerak-kerak kuning dan hitam dari sela giginya; sampai jerami-jerami bertumpuk di kedua lubang hidungnya jua ada.

Semakin sangarlah wajah Ranmaru. Segera Nouhime menembaki anak tersayangnya dengan _rifle_ bertenaga penuh tiada tara. Ranmaru terlempar sampai ke bulan sebelum dapat menjelaskan semua peristiwa laknat tersebut. Motonari yang habis sembahyang dhuha menganggap Ranmaru yang terlempar sebagai matahari, dan menyembahnya.

.

Finn

Tak bisa menahan diri untuk menistai chara SenBasa. Maafkan Mari-chan ya Ranmaru dan Itsuki. *bow*

Makan beras itu enak loh. Serasa makan kerak nasi yang masih dimasak dalam panci penggorengan (kalau masak manual, bukan pake magic jar) jika kelamaan dimasak tanpa diaduk. Gila lu thor.


End file.
